Sweet Evil: A Naruto Omega Beta Story
(Seireitou, Archie, and Kurosaki may all put their property tags here) The Mysterious Kunoichi "Bartender." A man who looked to be about thirty sat at a bar during a large party, involving his secretely criminal organization. It was supposed to be a celebration of a recent stock uprising, but it really had to do with a new shipment of narcotics that was being imported. He had tired eyes, ones that probably had to to do with a man in a high position, with a lot of stress clouding his thoughts. He raised his shot of alcohol to take a fair amount of intake at once but froze in his place, suddenly dropping the glass. He felt a strange sensation and turned around quickly in his seat. He head a voice that was more soft and soothing than anything he had ever heard. He walked through the crowds of people, each in their own daze of excitement, or hidden sorrow. Weaving through the dance floor he reached an expensive sofa. Sitting upon it was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her face would cause the illustrious moon to turn away in shame, her pale and fair skin, looked softer than clouds, and her smoothe hourglass shape showed as she stretched out. She wore a white mini dress that reached mid way down her thigh, stopping to show her fit and smoothe legs. She shifted her feet, wearing open toed heels, giving her three extra inches in heighth when standing up, about 5'9 in total. She ran her fingers down her other arm in such an expertly done motion that one knew she was very coordinated with her hands. She perked her head at him innocently and barely opened her soft lips, waiting for him to speak. He stuttered, but couldn't say anything, he felt his palms begin to sweat madly until he swallowed deeply and finally tried to speak. "H-Hey...Wo-Would Y..." She raised an eyebrow rhetorically and then beckoned him to a back room. As they entered she leaned in towards him and wrapped her capable arms around him. He couldn't resist leaning in as he felt her relaxing and sweet smelling breath. In a sudden burst of energy he felt like he could be with this woman forever, like they were meant to be. He knew at that point that he couldn't live without her, she was perfect in every way. She grabbed his face with one hand and ran her hand down it, batting her intoxicating eyes in sympathy. "I'm sorry baby." His smile dissipated as he saw the long syringe filled with violet liquid piercing his stomach. the needle most likely expanded because he was then pinned to the wall. He felt his body shutting down organ by organ, forceful enough to cause him to cough up blood. The woman rolled her eyes and walked off, returning to her home to give her partner news of her success. ---- After his meeting with the teacher for "poor manners", Seireitou decided to roam the halls as he caught his eye at one of the new students.